Sweet Sour Souffle
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, One-shot, HaliYa. Yaya pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, apa benar itu kencan? *summary hayoloh…* *RnR? XD*


"Sini berikan duitmu!"

"Nggak mau! Aku kan hanya mengajaknya ngobrol!"

"Nggak usah ngebacot, inilah akibat karena kau berani macam-macam dengan pacarku!"

"Gyaaa!"

Seorang anak berkulit gelap, yang kelihatannya keturunan India berkacamata tebal, tampak meringkuk ketakutan karena lawannya yang bertubuh besar bak preman pasar ikan yang sudah siap mengulitinya.

"Kau mau macam-macam dengan pacarku, hah? Kalau masih mau hidup cepat serahkan duit jajanmu!" bentak preman berambut merah dengan tag name Bora Ra tersebut.

"Oy, siapa juga yang pacarmu…" gadis berambut ungu dikuncir yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya berucap dengan datarnya.

Bora Ra yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Ayu Yu sang tambatan hati, masih menatap anak India tadi dengan sangarnya.

"A-ampuni aku! Aku masih punya utang!" rengek anak itu.

Bora Ra mendengkus, "Tidak peduli! Kalu tidak menolak, maka rasakan tinju _lohong hitam_ku!"

"AAAA! TIDAAAAK!" anak itu-oke, namanya Amar Deep, menutup matanya sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tinju antar dimensi(?) milik si preman.

_Duak!_

Suara pukulan yang menghantam pipi terdengar bergema di taman itu, tapi bukan Amar yang terkapar.

"Wah…" Ayu Yu terpesona, melihat preman yang sejak tadi mengganggu Amar kini tergeletaka mengenaskan dengan pipi yang merah dan membengkak.

"Kamu…berani mengganggu siswa sekolahku ya?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya tidak asing.

Amar perlahan membuka matanya, dan mungkin hanya efek komik atau semacamnya, tapi yang pasti Amar merasa seperti ada angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa dirinya.

Saat matanya melihat seorang gadis berjilbab pink yang masih memasang kuda-kuda, dengan gagahnya melindungi Amar dari Bora Ra sang preman Tengkotak.

"Ugh…sialan…" Bora Ra mencoba bangkit, tapi sayang sekali wajahnya benar-benar sakit, ditambah ada bekas sepatu di pipinya.

Sepertinya gadis itu menendangnya, bukan meninjunya.

"Kalau kamu masih mau macam-macam, hadapi aku," gadis itu menatap Bora Ra dengan tajam, dan aura predator ala _singa garang_ sang gadis benar-benar membuat Bora Ra mati kutu.

"Uhh…a-awas saja kau! Akan kubalas!" Bora Ra susah payah bangkit berdiri kemudian melarikan diri secepat yang dia bisa.

"Hhh…terima kasih, sekarang aku bisa pulang," Ayu Yu berucap penuh sukacita.

"Sama-sama, lain kali hati-hati ya," gadis pink itu menjawab ramah.

Ayu Yu membungkuk kemudian pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Amar yang masih menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip.

_Angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat kerudung sang gadis berkibar ditambah terpaan cahaya matahari sore benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat…_

"Indah…" tanpa sadar Amar benar-benar mupeng melihat sang gadis.

"Kamu nggak terluka kan?" dan khayalan Amar akhirnya terhenti berkat pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Oh umm…ya, aku baik. Makasih ya, err…" Amar mulai kikuk, wajahnya memerah.

"Namaku Yaya, dan sudah tugas OSIS untuk memastikan keamanan siswa-siswinya," gadis bernama lengkap Yaya Yah itu menyahut.

"O-oh, aku Amar. Terima kasih ya, Kak Yaya," ucap Amar salah tingkah.

Yaya tersenyum manis, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati pulangnya ya," ucapnya sambil menggendong kembali tas sekolahnya.

"E-eh iya…" Amar benar-benar terpesona.

_Kelihatannya aku jatuh cinta…_

"Kak Yaya…" Amar mulai tersenyum nista.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," Yaya kemudian pamit, hendak kembali ke kediamannya.

"JADILAH PACARKU!"

Terikan 18 oktaf Amar akhirnya membuat Yaya yang baru mau berjalan pergi mendadak _hang over._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios**

** Rate: T (untuk Tabokable) **

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Parody**

**Warning: AU, Halilintar x Yaya, Teen!Chara, No super power, OOC, rada nista, salah genre(?), garing, pokoknya lain-lain **

**Note: _Italic_ untuk Yaya yang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri #eh **

**Note 2: Buat OPlovers, FF ini mengandung spoiler film terbarunya, meski nggak eksplisit. Jadi jika yang mau menghindari spoiler, jangan baca ya. X'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"KAK YAYA~~~"

"Hiiii!" Yaya langsung melompat mundur melihat Amar, adik kelas yang beberapa hari lalu ditolongnya, berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terentang seolah minta pelukan.

"Gimana? Kakak sudah mau jadi pacarku?" Amar bertanya antusias.

Yaya sweatdrop, padahal waktu itu Yaya sudah menolak (ditambah menimpuknya dengan ransel), tapi kelihatannya anak kelas satu SMA ini belum kapok juga.

"Nggak mau," tolak Yaya.

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Amar kecewa.

Yaya menghela napas, berusaha untuk tidak menimpuk sang junior, "Kita bahkan baru saling kenal, kenapa tiba-tiba pengen pacaran?"

"Nggak apa-apa~ kita kan bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam setelah pacaran~" sahut Amar seenaknya.

Baiklah, Yaya ingin sekali menimpuk bocah ini dengan tas sekolah seberat satu kilo miliknya.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak bisa pacaran denganmu, lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu," ucap Yaya.

"Hee? K-kakak tidak suka…aku…?" Amar mendadak suram.

"B-bukan gitu, maksudnya nggak suka kamu secara romantis gitu. Jadi kita tidak bisa pacaran," sahut Yaya salah tingkah, mulai merasa Amar ini sangat merepotkan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak? Kakak lagi nggak suka sama siapa-siapa kan? Kenapa nggak coba aja dulu~?" rengek Amar.

"Apa?! Tentu saja nggak bisa!" Yaya mulai kesal, kenapa anak ini terus memaksanya?

"Hee? Kenapa nggak bisa?" tanya Amar lagi.

Yaya menghela napas lelah, jika begini terus percakapan tidak berfaedah ini tidak akan berakhir…

"Umm…well, itu karena aku…" wajah Yaya memerah, mendadak ide gila memasuki otaknya.

"Aku…sudah punya pacar,"

Peryataan singkat Yaya membuat Amar seperti tersambar petir imajiner.

"Ng-nggak mungkin! Aku dengernya Kakak nggak punya!" seru Amar tidak terima.

"Kamu dengar dari siapa? Wajar saja, nggak banyak yang tahu karena aku jarang membicarakannya!" bela Yaya.

"Oh ya? Terus pacarnya Kakak siapa?" tanya Amar penasaran.

"Err…well, dia…" wajah Yaya semakin memerah, "S-sulung dari kembar Boboiboy…a-ace klub karate…" sang gadis berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

_Maafkan aku, Hali!_

Tapi Amar masih bisa mendengarnya, terlihat jelas dari reaksinya yang melotot kaget ala sinetron 'Bollywood'.

"B-Boboiboy Halilintar?! Jadi Kak Yaya…pacaran dengan dia?!" teriak Amar tak percaya.

"Nggak usah keras-keras ngomongnya! Dan iya, memangnya kenapa kalau dia?" Yaya akhirnya kembali menimpuk Amar dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Aduh…nggak nyangka," Amar bangkit dengan susah payah sambil mengelus kepalanya, "Kak Yaya tipenya yang seperti itu ya…?" desahnya kecewa.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Halilintar itu orang baik kok. L-lagian dia dan adik-adiknya itu teman masa kecilku jadi…gitu…" wajah Yaya kembali memerah.

"Hmm…aku nggak percaya," Amar menatap Yaya penuh selidik, "Buktikan padaku,"

"Hah? Buktikan apa?" perasaan Yaya mulai tidak enak.

"Buktikan kalau kalian memang pacaran. Kalau meyakinkan, aku akan biarkan kalian pacaran, untuk saat ini," perintah Amar seenaknya.

"Ni bocah…" kali ini Yaya ingin melempar makhluk India ini ke Kuala Lumpur.

"Bisa kan? Pokoknya, aku akan berhenti mengejar Kakak jika kalian benar-benar pacaran," tandas Amar berapi-api.

"Uh! Terserah kamu deh! A-aku mana mungkin bohong!" bentak Yaya emosi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi, Kak Yaya~ aku harus ke kelas," Amar pamit, sama sekali tidak menyadari Yaya benar-benar berdo'a agar mereka tidak dipertemukan lagi.

Sayang sekali ya, kalian satu sekolah…

"Hah…gimana nih…aku harus melakukan apa untuk membuatnya berhenti menggangguku…" Yaya pundung, bingung harus bagaimana.

Membuktikan bahwa dia dan Halilintar pacaran?

Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat tidak mungkin dia lakukan, karena mereka tidak pacaran.

"Oke, situasinya beneran rumit ya,"

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, hampir berteriak melihat seorang pemuda bertopi putih keemasan dengan kacamata jingga yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Solar, kamu nguping ya?" tuntut Yaya.

"Mana ada. Kalian ngobrolnya berisik, dan lagi di jam segini aku suka motret taman sekolah," sahut Boboiboy Solar sambil menunjukkan kamera yang memang sering dibawanya.

"O-oh gitu ya…" Yaya memalingkan wajahnya, merasa benar-benar malu karena percakapan menyedihkannya dengan adik kelas ternyata di dengar oleh salah satu adik Halilintar.

"Well, aku rasa anak itu tidak akan berhenti sampai yakin kau dan Hali beneran pacaran," ucap Solar.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Yaya gundah.

"Ngomong saja sama Hali, minta dia pura-pura jadi pacarmu atau semacamnya," saran Solar.

"Ng-nggak mau! Halilintar kan nggak bisa akting, apalagi jadi pacar pura-pura. Yang ada dia malah akan mempermalukanku!" tolak Yaya mentah-mentah.

"Iya sih…tapi aku nggak nyangka kau akan memilih Halilintar di antara kami bertujuh," komentar Solar sambil tertawa.

"H-habisnya…entah bagaimana namanya yang langsung muncul di kepalaku," sahut Yaya pelan, wajahnya benar-benar semerah rambut Bora Ra kali ini.

"Ya udah," tukas Solar, "Nggak usah ngomong sama Hali, kau ajak saja dia jalan-jalan pas akhir pekan. Pergi nonton, belanja, atau apalah,"

"I-itu lebih parah! Kan sama saja aku…beneran berkencan dengannya," tolak Yaya lagi.

"Ya terus maumu gimana?" tanya Solar sweatdrop. "Jangan cemas, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berteman baik terus jalan-jalan berdua itu sebenarnya normal kok," ucap pemuda jenius itu lagi.

"Huh…akan kupikirkan," desah Yaya lelah.

"Semangat ya," Solar tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kamu…sebenarnya menikmati ini ya?" ucap Yaya datar.

"Hee…nggak kok~ aku mana tertarik dengan hubungan romansa kakakku yang kaku dan malu-malu Pokemon gitu~" sahut Solar dengan nada Sing a Song, benar-benar berkebalikan dengan ucapannya.

"Ck, terserah ah," Yaya yang sudah lelah membahas ini, memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke ruang OSIS, mengabaikan ucapan penuh godaan dari Solar.

"Well, kelihatannya akhir pekanku kali ini akan menarik," Solar terkekeh melihat kepergian sang gadis pink.

.

.

.

"Huh…kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…" tidak seperti biasanya, Yaya benar-benar mengeluh sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ruang OSIS. Gadis itu bahkan menghiraukan setiap sapaan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Sekarang lagi jam kosong karena rapat guru, dan Yaya memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dengan membaca ulang laporan mingguan yang biasa dia kerjakan, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang belum ditulisnya.

Ditambah lagi ruang OSIS jam segini pasti sedang kosong, sempurna untuknya berpikir bagaimana cara mengajak Halilintar kencan tanpa harus memberitahu si topi merah-hitam maksud dan tujuannya.

_Dan sekalian agar si Amar itu berhenti mengikutiku!_

Tapi sesungguhnya, alasan utama Yaya tidak bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang adalah, karena gadis itu masih belum siap bertatap muka dengan Halilintar jika kondisinya seperti ini…

_Cklek…_

"Hah, banyak amat pertanyaannya…"

"Hwaa!" Yaya reflek memekik kaget setelah membuka pintu ruangan, yang rupanya tidak benar-benar kosong tersebut.

"Hmm?" seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang Yaya hindari, beralih menatapnya.

"A-anu…kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Yaya salah tingkah. Benar-benar tidak menyangka seorang Boboiboy Halilintar akan menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan OSIS.

"Gempa bilang tinggal aku anggota eskul karate yang belum mengisi kuesioner untuk artikel sekolah milik klub jurnalistik, dan karena merepotkan jadi sekalian saja aku kerjakan di sini," jelas Halilintar panjang lebar, dan sempat membuat Yaya salah fokus.

"G-gitu ya. Baiklah…" Yaya perlahan berjalan menuju kursinya yang, kebetulan, berada di hadapan Halilintar yang sedang fokus pada lembaran kertas di atas mejanya.

_Arrgh! Padahal aku ingin menghindarinya untuk sementara waktu, kenapa malah jadi gini!_

Yaya ingin melarikan diri, tapi niatnya untuk mengecek laporannya sudah bulat, dan melanggar niat sendiri itu bukanlah prinsip Yaya.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Halilintar dan fokus saja pada pekerjaannya.

_Halilintar bukan tipe orang yang biasa basa-basi, jadi seharusnya mengabaikannya itu mudah._

_Yosh!_

Yaya akhirnya mulai mengerjakan laporannya, benar-benar memastikan untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan si tetangga.

Ruangan OSIS yang luas tersebut pun dilanda keheningan.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, selama 10 menit.

Yaya berusaha mengerjakan laporannya, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa fokus.

Sejak tadi manik karamelnya curi-curi pandang ke arah pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu santai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"H-ha…" Yaya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Ha…lilintar…?"

"Huh?" Halilintar menatap sang gadis, "Kenapa suaramu jadi kayak orang _kebelet _gitu?" tanyanya heran.

"A-ah! I-itu…aku hanya mau…anu…" Yaya merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa bersikap biasa.

"M-minum…ya, minum! A-aku punya dua kopi kaleng…m-mungkin kamu mau satu?"

"Ah, letakkan saja di atas meja," Halilintar menyahut dengan datarnya, kelihatannya tidak sadar sama sekali dengan keanehan tetangga sejak kecilnya itu.

Yaya mengambil napas banyak-banyak, tidak ingin terlihat begitu gugup.

_Ayolah, Yaya! Kenapa kau malah jadi begini?!_

_Dia itu hanya Halilintar! _

_Hanya seekor Pokemon! _

_Jangan lebay ah!_

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil salah satu kopi kalengan di dalam tasnya kemudian dengan pelan menggesernya ke meja Halilintar.

Si pemuda sendiri masih dengan tenangnya menulis, benar-benar tidak merasa aneh dengan tingkah Yaya.

Entah Yaya harus mensyukuri, atau malah merutuki betapa tidak pekanya Halilintar kali ini.

_A-aku harus ngajak dia ngobrol. Ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatan untuk mengajaknya ken-bukan, jalan-jalan…_

Yaya menelan ludah, wajahnya perlahan kembali merona.

_Aku tanya dulu besok dia punya waktu luang atau tidak, _tekad Yaya dalam hati.

Yaya kemudian mengambil satu lagi kopi dingin yang memang dibawanya untuk jaga-jaga jika mengantuk di kelas.

"H-ha-hali…haa..b-be…sok…k-kaaa-uh…i-itu…w-waa-wak…tu…"

"Uhuk!"

Halilintar menyemburkan kopi yang baru diteguknya, "Apa itu? Jampi-jampi ya? Kau mau mengutukku?!" bentak Halilintar kalang kabut membersihkan mulutnya. Untung saja kopinya tidak mengotori kuesionernya.

Yaya ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding, tidak percaya dia akan jadi segugup ini.

"B-bukan! A-aku…aku hanya…itu…" Yaya jadi semakin salah tingkah melihat bagaimana Halilintar memelototinya tanpa berkedip.

"A-aku hanya mau bilang…besok kan hari sabtu, dan kita nggak sekolah, terus besoknya lagi hari minggu, d-dan hari ini jumat…" Yaya yang benar-benar gugup akhirnya mulai meracau.

Halilintar sweatdrop, "Maksudnya apa sih? Kau pikir aku ini tidak mengetahui nama-nama hari dalam seminggu?"

"Bukan gitu! A-anu…"

_Aaaaaa! Kenapa jadi gini! Kenapa mulutku tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang disampaikan otakku!_

"B-begini, umm…kamu sukanya film yang seperti apa?" Yaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ganti topik saja.

"Hah?" Halilintar meneguk kembali kopinya yang masih tersisa, "Aku rasa…yang ada adegan baku hantamnya, yang kejar-kejaran mobil juga lumayan, atau mungkin film _celestial_ yang ada Samurainya…" gumamnya ragu.

"Eh? Maksudku tuh, genrenya," ucap Yaya.

"Kamu sukanya genre apa? Aksi, atau misteri, drama keluarga…" tanya sang gadis, "A-atau mungkin…komedi romantis…" kali ini volume suara Yaya menurun drastis.

"Kau mau memberiku rekomendasi?" tanya Halilintar, mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yaya hari ini.

"E-enggak!" Yaya tiba-tiba menjerit, "B-bukan…aku nggak bermaksud menggodamu! Aku hanya…"

"Yang bilang 'menggoda' siapa?" ucapan Halilintar berikutnya berhasil membuat asap imajiner keluar dari ubun-ubun Yaya.

"E-err…" Yaya kembali duduk, berusaha untuk tidak menatap manik semerah delima milik Halilintar.

"K-kamu…" setelah menghela napas lagi, Yaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung pada poinnya saja, "Kamu mau nggak, nonton bersamaku besok…?"

_Aku mengatakannya!_

"Hah…" Halilintar tidak langsung merespon, masih bingung kenapa Yaya begitu _random_ hari ini.

"S-sebenarnya…" Yaya bergumam sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"**Akusebenarnyasudahmencobamengajakyanglaintapiyingkatanyaadakegiatanatletikterussuzysibukmengerjakantugaskelompokdanamysedangtidaksehatterus-"**

"Iya,iya aku ngerti!" potong Halilintar sweatdrop, "Kau bernapas dulu, woy,"

Yaya merasa sangat malu. Tingkahnya benar-benar tidak wajar hari ini.

_Ugh! Ini semua gara-gara si kunyuk Amar berbibir monyong itu! Dasar ganjen! Nyebelin! Awas saja habis ini akan kulumat dia jadi biskuit!_

Sepertinya situasi kali ini benar-benar cukup gila untuk membuat seorang Yaya Yah mengumpat…

"Jadi kau mengajakku nonton film?" tanya Halilintar memastikan.

"I-iya, begitulah. Soalnya aku punya tiket lebih…" jawab Yaya pelan, masih belum berani menatap manik delima Halilintar.

"Memangnya film apa?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Umm…S-stampede," kali ini Yaya jadi cemas apa Halilintar suka atau tidak dengan filmnya.

"Stampede? Kau nonton One Piece juga?" kaget Halilintar.

"M-memangnya salah ya?" tanya Yaya.

"Nggak, hanya saja…kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang penyuka animasi, sih. Apalagi One Piece…"

"Ck, kamu saja yang nggak tahu," gumam Yaya kesal, merasa diremehkan.

Halilintar berpikir sebentar.

Kebetulan dia sedang krisis uang, dan sejak penayangan filmnya minggu lalu, Halilintar sempat pundung selama dua hari karena tidak bisa pergi nonton.

"Sebentar, aku akan tanya yang lain apa mereka mau ikut atau enggak," ucap Halilintar sambil mengetik pesan di obrolan grup keluarganya.

"E-eh? Nggak usah, aku cuma punya dua tiket!" ucap Yaya kelabakan.

Jika teman-temannya yang lain ikut, sudah bukan kencan lagi kan namanya?

"Ah, pesan dari Solar," Yaya buru-buru melongokkan kepalanya ke ponsel Halilintar begitu mendengar gumaman si pemuda.

"Katanya, Taufan lagi ada jadwal melatih anak-anak skateboard, Gempa sedang ada tugas bahasa Melayu, Blaze lagi kena detensi, Ice mager, Thorn sibuk dengan projek bunga Pioni, dan Solar sendiri sedang mengejar _deadline_…" Halilintar cengo membaca isi pesan adik bungsunya.

"Panjang banget pesannya. Mana balesnya cepat lagi, kok bisa mereka punya jadwal di saat yang bersamaan gini…" ace karate pecinta makanan pedas itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

_Woah…sasuga Solar!_

Dalam hati, Yaya berterima kasih pada salah satu teman baiknya itu.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kita berdua deh," tukas Halilintar.

"Hee?! K-kamu mau ikut?!" jerit Yaya lagi.

"Kan kau yang mengajakku. Gimana sih?" Halilintar sweatdrop untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"O-oh iya yah. Ahahaha…b-baiklah, kita ketemu besok di pusat kota jam setengah sebelas ya," sahut Yaya.

Halilintar mengangguk, pemuda itu kembali fokus pada kuesionernya yang sempat terabaikan.

Sementara Yaya yang masih berasap, langsung meminum kopi kalengnya yang sejak tadi belum dibuka dalam satu tegukan.

"Kau sehaus itu ya?" komentar Halilintar.

"E-ehehehe…iya, aku belum minum sejak kemarin sore…" jawab Yaya seadanya, tidak lagi memberikan respon pada Halilintar yang sweatdrop untuk keempat kalinya.

Yaya masih berusaha fokus pada laporannya sambil berusaha keras untuk tidak salah tingkah. Jawaban Halilintar sungguh di luar ekspektasi baginya.

_Aku tidak percaya dia setuju!_

_T-tapi, semakin cepat, semakin baik!_

_Dengan begini aku bisa bebas dari Amar._

_I-ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa, bukan kencan!_

_Arrgh! Author, berhenti menuliskan kata-kata batinku!_

_Memalukan tahu!_

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

**Rintis Mall, 10.50.A.M.**

Yaya kini sudah _stand by_ di depan pintu masuk.

"Karena aku bangunnya kepagian, aku jadi datang terlalu cepat…" gumam Yaya yang sejak tadi terus berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

_Tenanglah, Yaya!_

_Ini bukan kencan, kita hanya akan jalan-jalan seperti yang dilakukan sepasang teman baik._

_Kita hanya nonton film, dan mungkin setelah itu makan bareng, terus belanja…_

_P-pokoknya normal!_

_Halilintar itu hanya Pokemon, nggak usah dipikirin!_

_Author, dah dibilangin berhenti menulis isi hatiku!_

Selagi Author cekikikan di pojokan, Yaya iseng memperhatikan refleksinya di pintu masuk yang memang terbuat dari kaca.

"Tanpa sadar aku memilih pakaianku…" sang gadis menjadi malu sendiri melihat penampilannya.

Hari ini Yaya memakai kerudung putih, _cardigan_ panjang berwarna pink, kaos lengan panjang putih bermotif bunga sakura, celana merah marun, tas selempang pink, serta topi baret pink dengan motif kupu-kupu menutupi kerudungnya.

"I-ini nggak terlalu _fancy _kan…" Yaya mulai ragu apa saran dari Hanna saat ini cocok untuknya atau tidak.

"Oy,"

Yaya memekik pelan, kemudian perlahan berbalik, mendapati Halilintar yang sudah ada di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

_Dia beneran datang!_

"Sori, aku telat karena tadi ke toilet dulu. Perutku mendadak mules, nggak tahu juga kenapa, padahal aku hanya sarapan mie goreng dengan cabe rawit 30 biji hari ini," jelas Halilintar, "Tadi juga antrian di toilet lumayan panjang, di depanku ada tiga orang bule, berisik banget. Kayaknya mereka orang Italia,"

"Oke…" Yaya _speechless._

_Apa-apaan…_

_Pembicaraan macam apa ini?_

_Cabe, toilet, orang asing?_

_Benar-benar tidak ada romantis-romantisnya!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Halilintar.

"O-oh, enggak apa-apa. Lagian aku juga baru sampai kok," sahut Yaya salah tingkah.

_Iya, baru saja satu setengah jam yang lalu._

"Ya udah," Halilintar kemudian berjalan masuk, diikuti Yaya yang berusaha untuk tidak meledak karena saat ini Halilintar benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

Diam-diam Yaya memperhatikan penampilan Halilintar.

Pemuda itu memakai _hoodie_ hitam-merah dengan motif petir khasnya yang berlengan pendek, kaos lengan panjang merah, dan tentu saja topi kesayangannya tetap setia dikenakan.

_Gawat…aku lupa para Boboiboy suka memakai topi, dan Halilintar topinya selalu menghadap ke depan…_

Yaya menatap dirinya dan Halilintar bergantian.

Topi, jaket, merah dan pink…

_K-kita tidak terlihat seperti pasangan beneran kan?!_

_HWAAAAAA-_

"Yaya, kau dengar nggak sih?!" bentak Halilintar.

"Y-ya?" Yaya akhirnya berhenti berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, aku bilang, sejauh ini aku sudah berusaha keras mengindari spoiler, jadi aku benar-benar murni tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di filmnya," jelas Halilintar.

"Oh iya…a-aku ngerti. Ngomong-ngomong, filmya dimulai setengah jam lagi," sahut Yaya. "A-aku sebenarnya baru tahu juga kalau Halilintar ternyata suka One Piece…" gumam Yaya lagi, mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik karena rekomendasi di internet. Di antara kami, hanya aku, Taufan, dan Solar yang mengikuti serinya. Jadi sekalian aku nonton ini biar bisa kasih spoiler ke mereka," jelas Halilintar.

Yaya _speechless _lagi.

_Sepertinya mencoba nyambung dengan Halilintar itu lebih sulit ketimbang memahami materi matematika Cikgu Papa…_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari sepasang 'sahabat' yang sedang jalan-jalan keliling mall.

Di balik pot bunga dekat _escalator._

"Mereka beneran jalan bareng…" Amar yang memakai pakaian serba hitam plus topi ala-ala pencuri Perancis berkomentar.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Yaya beneran kencan kan, dengan kakakku," sahut Boboiboy Solar yang (untuk kali ini) menutupi pakaian serba putihnya dengan jubah dan topi Sherlock Holmes plus kacamata jingganya berganti menjadi kacamata hitam ala Tony Stark.

"Ck, aku masih akan tetap memantau apa mereka cocok atau enggak," tekad Amar keras kepala. "Btw, kostum macam apa yang kau pakai itu? Itu gabungan karakter yang berbeda kan?" ucapnya sweatdrop melihat penampilan Solar.

"Hmm? Nggak masalah, toh aktornya kan sama," sahut Solar santai.

Amar yang memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berkomentar karena memang Boboiboy Solar itu adalah perwujudan dari 'anomali', kembali fokus pada pasangan yang sedang dikuntit mereka, "Umm, mereka memang jalan bareng, tapi kok nggak ada kesan 'pacaran' gitu ya," komentar Amar lagi.

"Hmm…biasa aja sih buatku," meski berkata begitu, Solar dengan cepat mengirim _voice mail _yang sudah dia persiapkan sejak tadi malam ke kontak Yaya.

.

.

.

"_Yaya, kau terlihat kaku. Cobalah untuk terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang hepi diajak kencan ama pacar,"_

Yaya hampir saja menjerit (lagi) mendengar pesan suara milik Solar via _bluetooth headset _yang dipinjami Solar agar pemuda nyentrik itu bisa memberikan instruksi pada sang gadis tanpa sepengetahuan Amar.

Yah, _typical_ memang.

Yang mau kencan siapa, tapi yang repot siapa...

Jadi untuk para pembaca yang budiman, silahkan luangkan 3 detik kalian untuk berkata "_Sasuga_ Solar!" karena ide briliannya ini.

"Umm…" Yaya berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar tidak kaku?

Lagipula, Yaya belum pernah kencan sebelumnya…

"_Tanyai dia soal penampilanmu hari ini. Biasanya seorang gadis akan bertanya begitu ketika kencan dengan pacarnya," _suara Solar kembali terdengar.

"O-oh…" Yaya berdehem, diliriknya Halilintar yang tampak memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan wajah datar.

"U-umm…Hali," panggil Yaya salah tingkah, dan semakin salah tingkah melihat manik rubi Halilintar beralih menatapnya.

"A-anu…bagaimana menurutmu…t-tentang…penampilanku sekarang…?" tanya Yaya sambil mengalihkan karamelnya ke arah manapun selain rubi Halilintar.

"Hmm?" Halilintar mengerjap, terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sedangkan Yaya panas dingin menantikan jawaban dari si tetangga.

Kira-kira apa Halilintar akan memujinya, atau malah mengkritik penampilannya, atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu malah fokus ke topinya…

"Kau…" Halilintar mengerutkan kening, "…terlihat gendut? Aku rasa…"

Oke, Yaya _speechless _lagi.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" bentak sang gadis kesal.

"Apa? Kau mau jawaban yang jujur kan?" sahut Halilintar watados.

Yaya mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak memberi pemuda (yang sialnya) _ikemen_ ini satu tabokan.

"Tahu ah! Ayo jalan! Filmnya udah mau mulai!" tukas Yaya merajuk, dan Halilintar yang gagal paham memutuskan untuk ikut saja.

"Lihat, interaksi mereka. Manis kan~" komentar Solar yang kali ini bersembunyi di balik papan diskon.

"Ceh," sedangkan Amar hanya berdecak, "Oh iya, kita ikuti mereka ke bioskop juga nih?"

"Iya lah. Stampede lagi tayang loh, Stampede!" sahut Solar berapi-api, "Jika keduluan Hali, dia pasti akan menyebarkan spoiler padaku,"

Amar sweatdrop, "Oke, apa aku dibeliin tiketnya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Enak aja. Memangnya aku ini emakmu ya? Kalau mau ya beli sendiri. Atau yah, silahkan tunggu di luar kalau nggak mau berkorban," sahut Solar dengan songongnya.

"Ish, kenapa juga aku setuju ikut dengan orang ini…" Amar mulai menyesal, kenapa dia tidak menguntit kencan Yaya sendiri saja ya?

.

.

.

**Skip Time, karena pada dasarnya FF ini bukan soal movie react(?)**

**Rintis Mall, 13.59.P.M.**

"Filmnya keren ya? Aku sampai hampir nggak berkedip," Yaya membuka percakapan setelah seorang pelayan datang menyajikan makanan yang mereka pesan.

Setelah menonton, Halilintar dan Yaya memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran di dekat situ.

Dan tentu saja, Duo Stalker setia berada di dekat target. Kali ini mereka bersembunyi di balik pot bunga besar yang terhalang kaca restoran.

"Aku setuju. Tapi adegan berantemnya terlalu banyak, kayak penontonnya tidak dikasih kesempatan bernapas," sahut Halilintar.

"Bukannya itu bagian kerennya? Apalagi _Dream Team_ yang sejak dulu hanya ada dalam imajinasiku benar-benar menjadi nyata, kyaaa!" Yaya mulai _fangirling_, dan Halilintar hanya memutar mata.

"Sesuatu yang menarik buatku adalah, siapa sangka _Eternal Pose(*) _menuju Raftel(*) benar-benar menjadi harta karun yang mereka perebutkan," ucap Halilintar lagi.

"Ya, itu sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi mengingat karakter _villain_nya mantan kru Raja Bajak Laut, masuk akal saja dia punya _Eternal Pose_nya," sahut Yaya, dalam hati lega akhirnya dia bisa bicara dengan normal.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Mereka makan bareng tuh," bisik Solar.

"Hmm…mereka memang akrab, tapi buatku malah kelihatan kayak sekedar teman baik saja," komentar Amar curiga.

"Lah, terus yang kayak gimana yang pantes disebut pacaran?" tanya Solar yang sesungguhnya tergoda untuk bergabung dengan obrolan kakak dan temannya yang sedang membahas animasi kesukaannya itu.

"Yah, harusnya kalau mereka pacaran, pasti mereka akan suap-suapan,"

Solar hampir saja kelepasan tertawa mendengar ucapan Amar. Membayangkan adegan suap-suapan itu mendadak membuat perutnya berputar.

"Oke, serahkan saja padaku," Solar kembali mengirim _voice mail_, mengabaikan Amar yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan si bungsu Boboiboy.

.

.

.

"_Yaya,"_

Si pemilik nama yang baru mau memasukkan sesuap ramen ke mulutnya langsung siaga mendengar suara Solar.

"_Yaya, suapi dia,"_

_HEEEEE?!_

Yaya hampir saja membanting sumpitnya ke lantai.

_Apa tadi?_

_Menyuapi Halilintar?_

_Bagaimana aku harus…_

"_Lakukan saja, biar Amar percaya," _Solar yang sepertinya sudah bisa menebak reaksi sang gadis kembali mengirim pesan.

Yaya menghela napas pasrah, diliriknya Halilintar yang sedang memakan nasi lemak ekstra pedasnya dengan tenang.

Susah payah gadis itu menelan salivanya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kerudungnya.

_Baiklah, apapun itu aku harus mencobanya!_

"Oy, Hali…"

"Huh?" Halilintar berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mengunyahnya, "Oy, kau kenapa?" si pemuda merinding melihat Yaya yang menatapnya dengan tajam, dan tambah merinding begitu si gadis pink menusukkan garpunya ke salah satu potongan bakso ikan jatahnya dengan _sadis_.

"H-hali, aku kayaknya…pesan makanan kebanyakan. Jadi ini buatmu saja…" ucap Yaya, bersusah payah untuk tidak gagap lagi.

"Hah?!" Halilintar semakin gagal paham. Lagi-lagi Yaya bertingkah tidak normal.

"A-aku mendadak pengen diet…" gumam Yaya dengan kepala berasap, "K-kamu suka bakso ikan tuna kan? Ini aku kasih untukmu," perlahan gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sebaliknya, Halilintar mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari garpu yang dipegang Yaya.

Entah bagaimana, Yaya terlihat seperti akan mencongkel matanya kapan saja.

"Kau…kalau nggak ada niat makan ya jangan dipesan! Mubazir, tahu!" omel Halilintar panik.

"Iya, makanya biar nggak mubazir…" Yaya menyeringai (di pandangan Halilintar), "Ini kamu yang makan,"

"Ogah! Kau kok maksa gini sih!" Halilintar makin panik.

Sial, situasi ini sungguh horror, dan Halilintar benci horror.

Yaya kesurupan apa sih?

"Sudah, nggak usah protes!" Yaya yang sudah malu setengah mati langsung mencengkeram kerah jaket lawan bicaranya. Dengan mengandalkan salah satu teknik beladirinya, garpu dengan potongan bakso tuna pun diayunkan ke arah mulut Halilintar…

"Nih! Ayo bilang 'aaaaa'!"

_Jleb_(?)

"AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Nah, romantis kan…?" cengir Solar gemetaran, dalam hati merasa kasihan pada kakak pertamanya.

Itu sungguh suap-suapan paling brutal yang pernah dilihat Solar selama 16 tahun dia hidup.

"Mereka malah kelihatan kayak pasangan komedi buatku…" dan Amar yang sweatdrop menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dedaunan sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang. Benar-benar bingung mau berkomentar apa setelah menyaksikan adegan 'suap-suapan' yang tidak lulus sensor jika dijelaskan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat sialan itu…" rutuk Halilintar yang mulutnya belepotan saus sambal dan mengeluarkan asap seperti sedang melakukan Pernapasan Petir(?).

"A…hahahaha…" Yaya tertawa canggung.

Kali ini kedua sejoli itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling mall.

"Terus sekarang ke mana?" tanya Halilintar setelah membersihkan mulutnya.

"Umm…belanja?" Yaya bertanya balik.

"Hmm…sekalian deh, aku juga," tukas Halilintar, "Gempa belum sempat belanja bulanan karena banyak urusan soalnya,"

"Oke,"

_Hwaaa…belanja bareng Halilintar…_

"Wah! Selamat siang, Halilintar dan Yaya,"

Yaya yang sedang mengkhayal sedikit tersentak dengan kedatangan dua orang gadis yang tidak terduga.

"Umm…" Halilintar mengerutkan kening, rasanya pernah melihat dua gadis kembar ini entah di mana.

"Ya ampun, mereka Melissa dan Melody. Lagian Melissa kan sekelas dengan kita," ucap Yaya yang tahu persis tabiat pelupa para kembar Boboiboy.

"Masa?" tanya Halilintar watados.

"Itu nggak sopan," bisik Yaya gregetan. Lagi-lagi Halilintar memasang wajah seperti itu…

"Nggak apa-apa, kita memang jarang ngobrol sih ya," sahut Melissa sambil tertawa.

"Kalian jalan bareng?" timpal Melody.

"Eh?" wajah Yaya kembali merona mendengar kata 'jalan bareng'.

"**E...enggakkokakusamahalilintarkebetulanketemutaditeruskamimemutuskanuntuknontonfilmbarengkarenakebetulanjugakamimaunontonfilmyangsamaterus-"**

"Oke stop," potong Halilintar sweatdrop, apalagi melihat Melody dan Melissa yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan racauan gadis penyuka biskuit itu.

"Kami dari bioskop. Nonton," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Oh~" dua gadis kembar identik itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dan Yaya tahu persis makna dari senyuman kedua temannya itu.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan kalau gitu. Kami masih harus ke toko buku," ucap Melissa.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, belanjaan kalian banyak juga ya?" tanya Yaya basa-basi. Tapi memang saat ini dua gadis itu sedang menjinjing masing-masing tiga tas belanjaan.

"Oh iya, kami baru dari toko pakaian yang baru buka. Banyak pakaian bagus, pelayanannya juga ramah, dan lagi ada diskon sampai sembilan puluh persen karena hari ini mereka buka perdana," Melody mendadak promosi.

"Di sana banyak pakaian kasual untuk gaya hijab juga," Melissa ikut promosi.

"Hoo," Yaya mengangguk, tampak tertarik.

"Mau coba ke sana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Memangnya nggak apa-apa?" tanya balik Yaya, merasa tidak enak.

"Hmm. Kalau kau mau ke sana yah, terserah," Halilintar menyahut cuek.

Yaya kembali bergulat dengan batinnya.

_Ingin sih, ke sana…tapi kan kita sudah sepakat mau belanja._

_Tapi hari ini diskonnya besar loh! Sayang kalau dilewatkan!_

_Tapi kan…_

_Sudah, pergi saja. Toh sudah ditawari sama Halilintar._

_Enggak! Kita belanja dulu! Urusan pangan itu yang terpenting!_

.

.

.

"Ini membosankan," gerutu Halilintar.

"Kan kamu yang nawarin ke sini," sebaliknya, Yaya terlihat bahagia melihat banyaknya pilihan pakaian dengan desain yang begitu memikat.

"Aku pikir kau akan menolak," sahut Halilintar. Pemuda itu mulai risih dengan beberapa pegawai wanita yang terus meliriknya sambil terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Aku juga sebenarnya enggan, tapi mumpung lagi diskon, kenapa harus ditolak~?" ucap Yaya ceria.

Halilintar mendesah, ternyata Yaya juga bisa tergoda dengan yang namanya 'diskon'.

"Ya udah, aku tunggu di depan," tukas Halilintar, dan Yaya hanya mengangguk karena masih terpesona dengan pakaian-pakaian berkualitas tinggi di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Oke, kita kembali ke Duo Stalker, yang kali ini bersembunyi di balik jejeran gaun pesta dansa.

"Apa-apaan itu? Dia tidak mau menemani Kak Yaya memilih pakaian?" protes Amar.

"Seperti yang sudah aku duga sih, Hali bukan tipe cowok yang seperti itu," sahut Solar.

"Ceh, jika itu aku…pasti sudah kubawakan semua pakaian yang dipilih Kak Yaya meski beratnya sampai 10 kilo sekalipun~" ucap Amar puitis.

"Yee…mau gimana lagi? Aku juga nggak bisa kirim _voice mail_ ke Hali untuk menyuruhnya membawakan pakaiannya Yaya," gumam Solar.

"Huh, apa tadi?"

"E-enggak, bukan apa-apa…"

.

.

.

"Yaya,"

Yaya yang masih kebingungan mau pilih atasan bermotif polkadot atau garis-garis, melongo melihat Halilintar yang seharusnya sudah pergi keluar malah kembali lagi sambil membawa sepotong kain.

"Nih. Aku nemu di rak depan," ucap Halilintar sambil menyerahkan kerudung berwarna pink dengan gradasi merah mawar di bagian ujungnya.

"Umm…kamu membawanya untukku?" tanya Yaya tidak percaya.

"Iseng saja kok. Warnanya mungkin cocok untukmu," sahut Halilintar, tampak salah tingkah.

"Umm, ya sudah…aku coba dulu," Yaya tertawa kecil kemudian menerima kerudung pemberian si pemuda.

"Y-ya. Coba saja, terserah kau…" Halilintar menyahut lagi, masih enggan menatap Yaya, dan sang gadis hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya itu.

"Woah, dia melakukannya…" komentar Solar takjub.

"Sebenarnya, cowok macam apa sih dia itu?" gumam Amar tidak mengerti.

Kini Duo Stalker sudah pindah sembunyi di balik tumbukan pakaian dalam.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yaya antusias, kerudungnya kini berganti menjadi kerudung yang tadi diberikan Halilintar.

"Ah…kau jadi makin mirip mochi persik," komentar Halilintar, sekali lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tidak sopan!" bentak Yaya kesal. Kelihatannya Halilintar benar-benar tidak punya _fashion sense_ terhadap perempuan.

"Ya udah ganti saja yang lain," ucap Halilintar seenaknya.

"Tega banget dia…" bisik Amar yang tanpa sadar meremas-remas salah satu dalaman perempuan saking gregetannya.

"Hali…kadang memang suka blak-blakan kalau ngomong. Aku saja sering dikatainya mirip _Wibu,_" sahut Solar.

"Kalau itu sih, bukan 'mirip' tapi kau memang begitu," ucap Amar datar.

.

.

.

**16.45.P.M.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih dua jam di toko pakaian, satu jam belanja di swalayan, dan setengah jam berjalan keliling mall (diselingi Halilintar yang beberapa kali digodain tante-tante pemilik stan makanan).

"Haah…aku puas. Uang sakuku bulan ini benar-benar habis," ucap Yaya ceria. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan berisi pakaian (termasuk kerudung yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mochi) dan kebutuhan pangan.

"Kau sungguh mengeluarkan semuanya hari ini ya," komentar Halilintar yang hanya membawa dua kantung belanjaan untuk kebutuhannya dan keenam adiknya.

"Halilintar juga, kenapa nggak beli sesuatu? Pakaian misalnya…baju kalian kan hanya begitu-begitu terus," tanya Yaya.

"Aku lagi nggak punya uang," Halilintar menjawab cemberut, "Aku bisa menonton juga karena tiketnya darimu,"

"Memangnya ada apa? Perasaan ini baru pertengahan bulan," tanya Yaya lagi.

"Aku dipalak minggu lalu," jawab Halilintar pelan, tampak kesal bercampur malu.

"Palak? Serius?" Yaya tentu saja terkejut.

Makhluk dari planet sebelah mana yang bisa dengan beraninya memalak pemuda yang paling ditakuti preman pasar ini?

"Sudah ah! Lagian tujuan utamaku hanya menonton, bukan yang lain," elak Halilintar dengan wajah makin memerah.

Yaya tertawa lagi, tingkah Halilintar benar-benar tidak terduga dan menghibur hari ini.

.

.

.

"Nah, bagaimana? Sudah percaya?" tanya Solar yang bersembunyi di balik papan iklan bersama Amar.

"Hmm…" Amar hanya bergumam sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Masih nggak yakin juga?" tanya Solar lagi.

"Gimana yah…maksudku, kalau mereka beneran pacaran kan…seharusnya…" mata Amar yang tertutup kacamata tebal mendadak bersinar, "Harusnya mereka jalannya sambil pegangan tangan!"

"Seberapa picisan sebenarnya pikiranmu itu?" sahut Solar sweatdrop, "Mereka nggak bisa pegangan tangan. Kau tahu kan, Yaya itu orangnya tertutup. Lagipula kedua tangan mereka penuh tuh,"

"Ya udah, setidaknya lakukan sesuatu yang romantis dong. Mereka kan punya hubungan," ucap Amar berapi-api.

Solar menghela napas, kelihatannya memperdayai Amar tidak semudah ekspektasinya.

Akhirnya pemuda jenius itu memutuskan untuk mengirim satu lagi pesan pada Yaya.

.

.

.

"_Yaya, katakan sesuatu yang romantis. Apapun, katakan saja. Hanya itu, dan Amar benar-benar akan percaya,"_

Bahu Yaya menegang, pesan suara itu benar-benar tidak terduga.

_Mengatakan sesuatu yang romantis?_

_Bagaimana caraku melakukan itu?!_

_Duh, semua ini membuatku pusing…_

"Yaya, kau ini kenapa?" Halilintar tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Sejak awal, kau itu terlihat aneh. Jangan-jangan…kau tidak ikhlas ya mengajakku nonton?" selidik Halilintar.

"A-apa? Tidak kok! Aku senang ada yang menemaniku nonton Stampede, beneran!" sahut Yaya tegas, "Lagipula…seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu,"

"Hmm?" gantian Halilintar yang terlihat bingung.

"Maksudku…kamu mungkin terpaksa ikut denganku kan? Kamu mana mungkin mau menerima ajakan jalan berdua seperti ini begitu saja. Apalagi…dengan seorang gadis…" gumam Yaya pelan sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain.

Halilintar tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu memperhatikan bagaimana gelagat Yaya yang sejak tadi selalu gugup dan memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Boboiboy serba merah-hitam itu kemudian menghela napas, "Kau tidak salah, itu memang merepotkan. Aku mungkin-tidak, pasti akan menolak jika bukan karena tiket gratis,"

Yaya menggigit bibirnya, mungkin memang sejak tadi hanya dia sendiri yang merasa senang dan berdebar-debar begini…

_Halilintar bodoh…_

"Tapi…" Halilintar menurunkan sedikit lidah topinya, membayangi manik semerah permata rubi miliknya.

"Itu berlaku jika gadis yang mengajakku bukan kau," ucapan Halilintar berikutnya reflek membuat Yaya menatap Halilintar tak percaya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Yaya pelan.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kita pergi berdua. Saat masih SD dulu kita pernah disuruh Ibumu belanja di swalayan,"

Yaya tertawa, ternyata Halilintar juga masih ingat dengan kenangan mereka enam tahun lalu.

Halilintar semakin menurunkan lidah topinya melihat Yaya yang menertawakannya, sampai tiba-tiba kedua rubinya membola.

"Saat itu kan Ibuku meminta kita beli minyak goreng, tapi tanpa sengaja kita malah membawa pulang minyak tanah-"

_TIIIIIN!_

"Yaya, awas!"

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

"Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Halilintar cepat.

"I-iya. Makasih ya…aku benar-benar ceroboh," gumam Yaya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Dasar kau ini…" desah Halilintar.

Halilintar merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak karena tiba-tiba saja truk pengangkut barang melintas dengan cepat di samping mereka. Untung saja dia cepat menarik Yaya dan mendekapnya.

_Eh, sebentar…_

"…?" Yaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, syok tadi membuat otaknya lambat memproses.

"Ah…" Halilintar yang tidak sadar merangkul bahu sang gadis dengan cepat menjauhkan tangannya.

"Eh…?" seketika wajah Yaya berubah menjadi semerah darah.

_Halilintar memelukku?_

_Dia…benar-benar memelukku!_

_Dia memelukku astaga!_

_I-itu…itu…kan berarti…_

"KYAAAAAAA_!" _

Yaya, yang sejak tadi pagi terus menahan rasa malunya akhirnya meledak bak bom waktu.

"Y-yaya, aku bisa jelaskan. Hey, lepaskan aku-gyaaaa!"

Reflek gadis itu menarik Halilintar, kemudian akhirnya melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sukses membuat pemuda itu terbang sejauh 10 meter dan dengan indahnya menabrak papan iklan tidak jauh dari sana.

"G-gawat…aku kelepasan!" jerit Yaya panik, dalam hati merutuki tenaga badaknya yang suka di luar kendali.

"Ugh…apa-apaan.." Halilintar dengan susah payah bangkit, untung saja tubuhnya tahan banting, dan tempat mendaratnya empuk.

"Tunggu sebentar," Halilintar menyadari, sepertinya dia jatuh menimpa seseorang.

"Bisa tolong menyingkir? Pankreasku terancam…" rintih seseorang yang suaranya sama persis dengan Halilintar.

"Solar?!" kaget Halilintar, "Kau ngapain di sini?" manik rubi itu kemudian beralih pada Amar yang sedang duduk melantai dengan ketakutan karena serangan mendadak tadi.

"Terus dia siapa?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Ah…kita ketahuan…" desah Solar.

"Nggak usah dijelasin!" sahut Amar kesal sekaligus takut.

Ini benar-benar tidak terduga…

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga memang ada yang aneh," Halilintar menatap tajam Solar yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Solar benar-benar bersyukur masih hidup setelah menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci dan detail pada Halilintar.

Yaya sendiri yang sudah melihat situasi ini hanya bisa duduk dengan canggung di samping Halilintar sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jadi…kalian nggak pacaran?" tanya Amar penuh harap.

"Dengar ya bocah kelas satu, aku sudah bilang, aku dan Yaya nggak punya hubungan apa-apa," tandas Halilintar masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Berarti…aku boleh dong mengajak Kak Yaya kencan?!" tanya Amar antusias.

"Ya, silahkan saja sana. Yaya belum pernah kencan sama cowok sebelumnya jadi kau beruntung," sahut Halilintar sarkastik.

"Hore!" Amar melompat bahagia, "Ayo, Kak Yaya! Besok kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain ya!"

"Tidak mau!" Yaya menatap Amar dengan tajam, "Aku sudah muak dengan permainan kencan-kencanan ini!" desisnya.

"Ck, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau-mau saja sama cewek kayak gini," celetukan Halilintar mendapat delikan tajam dari si gadis hijab.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Amar, "Wajar kan, habisnya…Kak Yaya itu cantik, kuat, anggun juga…"

"Anggun? Pfft…" Halilintar mendengkus, "Seleramu kayak gimana sih? Cewek begini kau bilang anggun?" ucapan Halilintar berikutnya membuat urat siku-siku menghiasi dahi Yaya.

"Dia ini kasar, aneh, biskuitnya horror, dan…" Yaya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras untuk tidak naik darah di sini.

"Kau ini kenalan sama dia di mana? Kau kalau melihat dia harusnya pakai mata, bukan alis,"

"Err…Kak Halilintar..." Solar melirik takut-takut ke arah Yaya yang samar-samar mulai mengeluarkan aura merah pekat.

"Cerewet, suka seenaknya nyatet nama orang, pokoknya Yaya itu kayak hasil persilangan gorilla gunung sama singa Afrika deh," dan Halilintar masih terus mengoceh.

_Ctik!_

"Kau ini…!" Yaya yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menarik kerah jaket Halilintar.

"Benar-benar…" gadis itu kemudian membantingnya ke tanah berulang kali.

"Tidak punya _delikasi_ ya?!" setelah itu mencekiknya.

"Tega sekali kau ngomong begitu di depan seorang gadis?!"

"AAAAAAAA!"

Oke…Author tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi…

"Tahu ah! Terserah! Dasar Pokemon!" dan akhirnya Yaya langsung beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan seonggok(?) tubuh yang terbaring mengenaskan begitu saja.

"Kak Yaya…makin cantik kalau marah…" Amar tersenyum bahagia, kelihatannya anak ini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda masokis.

"Hah…akhir yang tragis," Solar menggelengkan kepalanya, prihatin.

Mungkin memang masih terlalu cepat untuk kedua orang ini.

Haruskah Solar membuatkan ramuan cinta untuk mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**One Piece by Eichiro Oda**

_**(*) Eternal Pose: Semacam kompas, penunjuk jalan berdasarkan medan magnet menuju pulau tertentu  
(*) Raftel: Pulau terakhir yang konon katanya di sanalah One Piece terkubur**_

**Daku kembali~~ dengan romance yang tidak romance sama sekali~ XD *tendang***

**Ini seharusnya jadi kisah pencomblangan Solar terhadap kakak tertuanya yang tidak pernah peka, tapi akhirnya malah begini. Yah...sekalian mau merealisasikan salah satu HC tentang Yaya sih. Kalo Yaya itu kalo marah bisa jadi sangat mengerikan dan berkoar-koar sampai si Boboiboy sulung aja bisa takluk. X3 **

**Ya udahlah, dah lama juga saya nggak menistakan Hali. Readers kali aja kangen UwU #disetrum **  
**Ini lebih ke parody sebenarnya. Tepatnya parody Sket Dance episode 43~ XD *Jatuh cinta sama itu anime***

**Kalo ada yang mau protes atau sekedar tertawa bareng saya(?), silahkan ke kotak review~ Saya undur diri dulu~**  
**Oh iya, masih ada ekstra di bawah. Jadi monggo discroll~ XD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar Halilintar jelek! Ugh! Nyebelin!" Yaya menggerutu sepanjang jalan memasuki koridor sekolah.

Gadis itu merasa menyesal sempat terpesona pada perkataan Halilintar hari sabtu kemarin.

"Ternyata dia masih saja tidak peka. Dasar Pokemon _tsundere_…!" langkah kaki Yaya yang mau menuju kelasnya mendadak berhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya cemberut, tidak menyangka Halilintar akan mendatanginya setelah sudah mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Umm…" Halilintar menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, manik rubinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Ini," pemuda itu akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya, menyerahkan topi berwarna pink dengan motif sayap kupu-kupu di bagian lidah kirinya, lengkap dengan sebuah _google _berwarna kuning.

Yaya mengerutkan kening, ditatapnya topi tersebut dan Halilintar bergantian.

"Aku…belum sempat berterima kasih karena ajakanmu kan?" gumam Halilintar.

"Mmm…" Yaya tampak ragu, sejujurnya dia sangat menyukai topi yang diberikan Halilintar saat ini, tapi…

"Aku juga minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Umm…aku jadi keceplosan karena gugup," Halilintar bersuara lagi.

Yaya gondok, berarti yang dikatakan pemuda ini kemarin memang benar dong?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga tidak mungkin mendiamkan seseorang terlalu lama," Yaya akhirnya mengalah kemudian menerima pemberian teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa topi?" tanya Yaya.

"Hanya pemikiranku saja, tapi kau kelihatannya suka pakai topi saat jalan-jalan," jawab Halilintar, "Lagipula, aku pikir kau cocok memakai topi," ucapnya sambil menurunkan lidah topi hitam-merahnya.

Yaya ikut merona, ternyata Halilintar menyadari kebiasaannya.

"S-sudah. Aku duluan," tukas si pemuda, dengan cepat berbalik kemudian melangkah menjauh.

Yaya tersenyum manis, moodnya yang sejak kemarin lebih buruk nilai Gopal(?) langsung berubah total.

"_Aku rasa…kita memang tidak cocok kalau pacaran…"_

* * *

**Review please~~  
**


End file.
